1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a heating device used for a gas phase growing mechanism or a heat treatment mechanism for forming thin films such as insulation films or semiconductor films on a semiconductor substrate or a liquid crystal substrate of electronic parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention concerns a heating device used for a heating mechanism for conducting gas phase growing (CVD: chemical vapor deposition) of forming thin films such as insulation films, or semiconductor films on semiconductor substrates or on liquid crystal substrates of electronic parts by supplying predetermined gases for forming desired thin films by way of chemical reactions to the surface of a material to be processed (work) under heating at a reduced pressure, or conducting heat treatment of thermally diffusing predetermined gases into work by heat treatment, or applying a desired treatment means to a work by heating in an atmosphere of a predetermined gas, in a tightly closed tubular reactor disposed in a heating furnace, thereby improving the heat efficiency of the heating furnace, reducing the size of the furnace, enabling treatment for a greater amount of work with reference to the identical furnace volume as compared with those of the prior art.